


Outrage, Outright

by aspenxy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Hamburr, High School, M/M, Transphobia, Underage Kissing, he is very wrong, laurens thinks he's straight, transphobic slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenxy/pseuds/aspenxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John Laurens sighed as he stepped onto the sidewalk lining the courtyard of Washington’s School For Boys. A dark brown curl came loose from his ponytail and he attempted to blow it out of his sight. John had his hands full with his belongings. He had managed to carry all four bags at once. The book bag he had on his back was filled with--well--books that he had acquired over the years. They ranged from the classics, such as Moby Dick and Hamlet, to the childhood books that reminded him of the time before his father began drinking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short because I'm finishing with finals, but I wanted to post the first chapter. There will be more!

John Laurens sighed as he stepped onto the sidewalk lining the courtyard of Washington’s School For Boys. A dark brown curl came loose from his ponytail and he attempted to blow it out of his sight. John had his hands full with his belongings. He had managed to carry all four bags at once. The book bag he had on his back was filled with--well--books that he had acquired over the years. They ranged from the classics, such as Moby Dick and Hamlet, to the childhood books that reminded him of the time before his father began drinking. He had a duffle bag slung over his right shoulder had school supplies and toiletries. The two suitcases that John held in his hands consisted of a fraction of his wardrobe. He felt the sun on his light brown cheeks as he examined the scenery. The courtyard was meticulously landscaped. Shrubs, trees, and flower beds were scattered throughout the lawn. A paved path wound throughout the path and branched off into several directions. Laurens took a deep breath.

He felt a tap on the shoulder and jerked to the side, accidentally shoving a short boy. He turned just in time to see the long-haired boy stumble backwards.

“Sorry!” The smaller boy exclaimed. “Are you Laurens? If you are, then I’m Alexander Hamilton. I’m your roommate. I’ve been looking for you. Oh, God, that sounds creepy. I-”

“Yes,” John cut him off. “I’m John Laurens,” He smiled sweetly. “I would shake your hand but...” He looked down at his hands, which were occupied by the suitcases.

“Oh! Right, let me take some,” Alexander took two of John’s bags. Laurens chuckled as the scrawny kid struggled under the weight. “I’ll show you to the dorm! It’s 76B in Sophomore building.”  
For being several inches than John, Alex walked at a surprisingly quick pace. John strode next to Alexander as he rambled on about how great Washington’s School For Boys is. John didn’t listen. He got lost in his thoughts instead.

A school for boys? Did his father really think that a boarding school would help him? Nothing could help John; he’s a mess and he knew it. This was the fourth boarding school he was sent to this year. No Headmaster wanted John in their school. But why an all boys one this time? God, John was terrible with socializing, especially with other guys.  
Soon enough, the two boys approached the dorm room and Alexander pushed open the door.

The walls were a soft, dark green that reminded Laurens of the pine trees planted in his backyard. The room was decorated with two flags, and several picture frames. The first of the flags John recognised as the bisexual flag. A friend of his, Peggy, was bi and had the same flag in her room. The second was one he didn’t recognise. It had stars and a triangle and a few other things.

“Nevis,” Alex said. “It’s where I’m from. Also I’m bi. I hope that doesn’t freak you out I just-” John put his hand up. It took the boy a second, but he soon realized his cue to stop talking.

John set his bags on the empty bed and walked quietly over to the bookshelf, which had a full encyclopedia set, and studied the picture frames. One in particular caught his eye. It displayed a Latina woman and, who John could only assume was, a small Alexander, giggling in his mother’s arms.

“I’m an orphan. My mom died and I don’t know my dad. My foster family doesn’t like me so they sent me here. It’s better than staying with them,” he paused. “But, the food could definitely be better.” Alex smiled at John, and he returned the gesture. “I ramble when I’m nervous. Meeting new people makes me nervous,” Alex added, blushing lightly.  
“It’s fine,” He said, placing the frame back in its spot. John was in the middle of saying something else when a boy walked into the room.

John looked at him curiously. He was about the same height as John, if not a bit taller, with a shaved head. The boy was much darker than John as well. He wore a green Nike shirt, with the classic swoosh and “Just Do It” logo, and mesh, black basketball pants. Alexander’s eyes lit up when he saw the boy.

“Aaron!” He exclaimed, rushing into Aaron’s arms. He picked up alex and twirled him around before planting a kiss on his lips. Alex giggled.

“Hey baby! I just got back in from summer in California and I wanted to see you first,” The boy, Aaron, said.

Alexander smiled and buried himself in Aaron’s chest, only pulling away when he realized Laurens was watching. He swung around and grabbed Aaron’s hand.

“Aaron! This is my new roommate, John Laurens. And, John, this is my boyfriend, Aaron Burr!” Alex exclaimed, beaming.


	2. John's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens meets Alex's friends and has an interesting first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one! I'm sorry it took me so long to write so little! The next chapter is going to be EXTREMELY angsty so have some cuteness while it lasts <3 !

John Laurens rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was 5:30 in the morning and he couldn’t understand why he was awake. Soon, when the boy was conscious enough, John realized what rose him from his sleep. There was a loud buzzing noise (John had always been a light sleeper) coming from the bathroom. Clumsily, Laurens threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. 

Although sixteen years old, John was nowhere near to growing facial hair. Alex, however, looked at least twenty when he let his beard grow out. When Laurens stumbled into the bathroom, he saw that Alexander was humming and shaving his chin with an electric razor. He flinched when he saw Laurens in the mirror, the sharp blade making a slice on his cheek. 

“Fuck!” Alexander mumbled. He splashed water on the cut before covering it with a small, pink Hello Kitty bandage. “Sorry, John. I’m not used to having company around this place.” He smiled at the taller boy, whose hair was wild and untamed since he had just gotten out of bed. 

Alex stepped to the side and handed Laurens the comb that he had unpacked yesterday evening. John took it from his hand’s, his own warm one brushing Alex’s cold fingers. As John combed his hair and Alexander finished up shaving, Laurens thought about the day ahead of him.

John was older than most kids in tenth grade, but so was Alexander. They had both been held back a year, John in sixth and Alex in first. It was somewhat comforting to John that he wouldn’t be the oldest in the class.

Washington’s School For Boys had a relatively small campus with only about 250 students in each year. This allowed those in the same grade to have mostly the same schedule. That is, unless, they’re geniuses like Alexander. While John took classes on an an average level, the other boy was already in pre-calculus. This caused the two to only have one class together -- Physical Education.

Alex informed John that they would be meeting up with his friends. The boys walked to the high school building in an awkward silence. Laurens decided on wearing a light gray v-neck and black shorts for his first day. Alexander was dressed in a baggy, dark green t-shirt and skinny jeans. For a second, John was distracted. Hamilton was fairly attractive, and Laurens noticed. He was straight though, John was never attracted to boys. He was relieved when Alexander took off running into another boy’s arms. Laurens recognised him as Aaron Burr. They embraced in the yard as John caught up with the couple and the trio that had followed Burr.

John glanced at the three boys, two of which that were holding hands. The one farthest on the left had a large build and dark brown skin. His short hair was hidden by a bandana. The boy connected to his hand was a little bit shorter, but not nearly as short as Alex. His puffy hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. There was one other kid standing in front of them. This one was noticeably smaller and had a similar haircut and skin tone to John. At first glance, Laurens would say the kid was a girl, but this is an all-boys school.

Once Alexander let Burr out of his grasp, the six of them stood in a circle to chat. Alexander went around and introduced each person. First he motioned to the biggest boy. “This is Hercules. He’s really good at sewing. Next to him is Lafayette. Laf is Herc’s boyfriend and my foster-brother. You already know Burr, so this is Philip. He’s a sixth grader but he’s basically like my son. He-” 

Alexander looked at Philip as if asking for permission. The young boy gave a small “go ahead” nod. “He’s transgender,” Alex finally said. “Female to male, but really he’s always been a boy to both himself and us. And everyone, this is John Lauren, my new roommate.” John smiled weakly as Alexander reached into his pocket and handed a 10 dollar bill to Philip. “For lunch. Now go on or you’re not going to make it to your class before the bell rings.” The two boys embraced before Philip thanked Hamilton and ran off to the Junior High building. 

“Oh, a new Mon Ami! How great!” Lafayette beamed with a thick French accent. The boy always seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“John,” Hercules boomed, “what do you have first period?”

“English,” John said quietly before clearing his throat, and pulled out a paper from his pocket. “Then there's gym, Western civics, and Latin.”

Hercules interrupted, “Let me guess. Then lunch, science, geometry, then your elective?” 

“Yeah,” John replied, putting the paper back where it came from. “How'd you know?” He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Same with me and Laf, same language and everything. Except for the elective that is.”

Lafayette exclaimed. “So you will have the same classes as Herc and I, Min Ami? How excellent! Eighth period we have theatre.”

“I have art,” John said, smiling. “Same as Alex, I think.” 

He looked over at the small boy, whose gave him an enthusiastic nod. “Yup! Drawing and painting!”

“I'll be in woodshop with Thomas and James,” Burr added. John notice Alexander scowl at the mention of the other boys.

Alexander looked at the loose watch on his wrist. “We gotta go to pre-calculus, will you show John to his classes?” He asked, taking Burr’s hand.

“Of course, Mon Ami! It would be our pleasure!” Lafayette used the hand that wasn’t in Herc’s to pull John to the building. Laurens looked back just in time to see Alexander wave and then take off in the other direction. 

●

John Laurens has decided that his English teacher, Mr. Eaker, is an asshole.

The class started alright. The sophomores shuffled in holding coffee cups and new book bags. They selected their seats and began to chat quietly. It was clear to the freckled boy that the students wouldn't be the problem.

Lafayette, Hercules, and John took the seats near the back window. Laf was in the corner, Mulligan next to him, and John in front.

Lafayette tapped on John's shoulder. “Mon Ami! Mr. George Eaker is known for being a jerk to the new students. Do not let him get to you. Okay, Mon Ami?”

John was prepared for mean teachers. “It's okay, Laf. I think I can handle him.”

There was a loud slam. John flinched and turned around.

“Take your seats! Take out a pencil! There's a pop quiz. And before you ask any stupid questions, yes. It will be graded.” George Eaker was a stout, old man with gray hair and he walked with a cane. Although he was elderly, Eacker’s voice was louder than Herc’s.

He passed out the papers as the whole class groaned. George gave Laurens his paper last.

“Who are you?” He asked with a scowl.

John sat up straight and held his chin up high. “I'm John Laurens.”

“Stand up.” Eaker ordered.

John was used to following directions, and did as he was told.

Mr. Eaker turned to the rest of the class. “Everyone. Listen up. We have a new student. This is Lauren Johnson. Make her feel welcome.” 

“John Laurens. And I'm a boy.” He corrected before taking his seat again.

“Get a haircut then, girl.”

●

Alexander Hamilton was an extraordinarily fast runner. For the first gym class, Coach split the class up into two teams to play capture the flag. Alex was the fastest runner in the grade, and possibly the school. He leaned forward a bit when he bolted, reminding John a bit of Naruto. 

Coach obviously didn't care what happened, so Laurens sat in the grass and ‘guarded’ his team's flag. Alexander was on the opposing team.

As soon as Coach blew the whistle, Alex took off for the flag zone. He easily out ran the other boys and made it to where John was.

“Hi,” John said, looking up at Alex and squinting because of the sunlight.

The other boy chuckled and took the flag off of the base. Hamilton made it back to his side without breaking a sweat.

●

As soon as John got to his Western Civics class, sirens went off. Everyone was ushered outside. As soon as he was in the field, Laurens started looking for his roommate.

He found Alexander curled up in a ball. He looked so small and fragile, like as if he were Philip’s age. John took a knee next to Alex, who he soon realized was shaking.

“Hey, are you okay, Alex?” He asked, getting worried. 

There was no response.

Laurens tried to put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, but pulled away when he saw Alex flinch. He tried again and this time he didn't react at all.

“Alex, look at me.” No response. “Look at me.” Hamilton lifted his head a bit. 

His eyes were empty, the kind of empty his mother's eyes got when his dad would come home drunk. John recognised this as immense fear. He sat down on the grass and pulled Alexander into his lap, wrapping his arms around the scrawny boy. He easily held onto him, and rocked a bit.

“It's okay. You're okay. He-” Laurens caught himself. He was reciting the words that he'd say to his mother. He corrected himself. “Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm here.”

Alexander stopped shaking and relaxed suddenly. At first John was worried, but then he realized that the boy had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, a bit of HamBurr in the beginning... Don't worry, John will make his move sometime.


End file.
